Victima- Asesino
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Sherlock está aburrido así que John busca animarlo con un juego de mesa: Clue


Era una mañana tranquila en Londres, el restaurante Speedy's abría sus puertas a los madrugadores transeúntes que caminaban por Baker Street. La señora Hudson, siempre madrugadora, estaba barriendo el pórtico del número 221b. Era un día muy tranquilo. John H. Watson acababa de despertarse. Se estiró antes de levantarse de su cama para tomar su laptop, quería revisar los comentarios y las visitas a su blog dónde su última entrada, titulada "El banquero ciego" comenzaba a volverse popular entre sus pocos lectores.

Contestó un par de preguntas y agradeció los comentarios antes de percatarse que algo estaba mal. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, cosa sospechosa si se tenía en cuenta quién era su compañero de piso. Alarmado, se quitó la piyama y se vistió rápidamente para bajar las escaleras hacia la sala. Un extraño sonido provenía de dicha habitación. Era un pequeño silbido muy tenue. Abrió la puerta y un olor a pintura llegó hasta su nariz.

-Sherlock… ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó mirando al hombre delgado de rizado cabello negro que sostenía una lata de pintura en spray.

El aludido no miró a su compañero sino que terminó de dibujar una cara sonriente en la pared de un brillante tono amarillo

-Estoy aburrido-respondió antes de lanzar la lata al suelo para mirar al rubio en la puerta

-¿Estás aburrido?-preguntó John confundido, no eran ni las 11 de la mañana y ya estaba aburrido.

-¡Sí! Necesito un caso, necesito hacer algo-el detective consultor se dejó caer en un sillón juntando las yemas de sus dedos con molestia- mi cerebro se está comiendo a sí mismo del aburrimiento…

-Sabes que eso no es posible…-comentó el doctor dirigiéndose hacia la cocina- ¿Ya desayunaste?

-Desayunar es aburrido…-gruñó poniéndose de pie- Ya le llamé a Lestrade y dice que no tiene ningún caso para mi… y ni siquiera me comunicó con Anderson para insultarlo un rato…

-Ay Sherlock ¿y qué quieres que haga?-preguntó John mientras se preparaba un té-… además de no permitir que la señora Hudson te mate por lo que le hiciste a la pared… ¿y de dónde sacaste el bote de pintura de La Araña?

-Lo encontré el día del circo-contestó restándole importancia- entretenme John o caeré en coma de aburrimiento…

-Sabes que eso también es imposible- respondió el de menor estatura sirviéndose una taza de té.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…-le gruñó de nuevo su compañero

-Bien… ¿qué te parece un juego de mesa para pasar el tiempo?-propuso regresando de la cocina con un té para el pelinegro- ¿Tienes alguno?

-No, pero en Speedy's tiene algunos para prestarles a los clientes mientras comen-respondió Sherlock

-Genial, entonces me acompañas…-el detective lo miró- ... o puedo ir yo solo… ok…-el doctor suspiró antes de dejar su taza de té en la mesa y dirigirse hacia la salida bajando las escaleras- Buen día, señora Hudson

-Hola John ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?-preguntó la casera dejándolo salir

-Aquí al lado a pedir un juego de mesa-contestó con un suspiro y caminó hacia el restaurante. La puerta tintineó cuando la abrió, el lugar estaba desierto, solo se encontraba una cocinera cortando tomates y cebollas-Hola, buenos días

-Buen día, Dr. Watson-lo saludó la mujer- ¿Qué le voy a preparar?

En ese momento sonó el celular de John quien levantó el dedo índice y miró un nuevo mensaje

_¿Ya tienes el juego? –SH_

El hombre negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a la cocinera -Nada por ahora, solo venía a pedirle un favor-comenzó él- ¿Me podría prestar uno de sus juegos de mesa?

-Claro, querido-contestó ella y lo llevó a un pequeño armario dónde tenía varios juegos de mesa-Toma el que quieras…-y dicho esto, regresó a la cocina. John miró todas las cajas sin saber cuál escoger.

_Hay muchos juegos que no sé cuál escoger. Hay ajedrez, dominó, damas, etc. –John Watson_

Comenzó a sacar las cajas observándolas cuidadosamente cuando su teléfono mostró un nuevo mensaje

_El dominó es aburrido, igual que las damas y ajedrez solo lo juego con Mycroft y siempre le gano con 5 movimientos –SH_

Suspiró y continuó buscando. Había un _Monopoly_, un _Operando_ que le dio risa el hecho de que existiera algo así y un _Adivina quién_ que no le llamó mucho la atención. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando vio una caja llena de polvo al fondo. La tomó y limpiándola un poco con la mano, sonrió.

* * *

Sherlock escuchó los pasos de su compañero cuando él comenzó a subir las escaleras

-Te tardaste mucho…-comentó mientras sacaba su jarrón con ojos del microondas- ¿Encontraste algo bueno?

-Sí, ven y deja eso-le dijo antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones y puso el juego en la mesa- Éste te gustará, estoy seguro.

-¿Clue?-preguntó el pelinegro sentándose en otro sillón observando cómo el doctor comenzaba a armar el tablero. Tomó las figuritas que venían en la caja y las colocó en las casillas de inicio de cada personaje

-Bien, aquí dice… "Tome sin mirar una carta de una habitación, de un personaje y un arma y métalos sin ver en el sobre. Éstas serán las que indiquen quién, con qué y en dónde fue asesinado el señor Negro"-mientras John leía las instrucciones, el detective observaba minuciosamente cada pieza- ok… entonces una de cada una… -tomó las tres cartas y sin verlas, las metió en el sobre-

-Ok, ¿qué más? –Preguntó Sherlock y su celular comenzó a sonar, sin embargo, él no le prestó atención- Espera, aquí dice que se necesitan mínimo tres jugadores…

-Oh cierto… ¿y ahora qué?-preguntó el de menor estatura

-¡SEÑORA HUDSON!-un grito resonó por la habitación seguido por los pasos de la casera- Venga a jugar con nosotros…

-Pero Sherlock, tengo cosas qué hacer…-comentó ella sin embargo no pudo decir que no cuando sus dos inquilinos le suplicaron con la mirada- Bien, bien…

-Genial, ahora dice "Mezcle los tres mazos de cartas y repártanlos entre los jugadores" ok…-John lo hizo y estaba repartiendo las cartas cuando la puerta principal se abrió y unos pasos subieron las escaleras.

-Sherlock, te he mandado miles de mensajes y no me contestas-dijo una voz muy molesta

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el de cabello rizado-¿Por qué no estás trabajando?

-Sabes perfectamente por qué no estoy trabajando-contestó Mycroft molesto-Es el cumpleaños de nuestra madre así que vístete y vámonos…

-¿No ves que estamos jugando?-preguntó retóricamente- ¿Por qué no te unes? Esto parece ser para tu nivel ya que es "para mayores de 12 años"

El mayor de los Holmes miró a su hermano con enojo antes de ceder, después de todo, solo eran un par de minutos. John le entregó tres cartas al recién llegado para que se uniera.

-Bien, ahora hay que escoger un personaje-comentó el ex militar

-Ten…-el pelinegro puso al coronel Mostaza en las manos de su compañero, a la señora Blanco en las de la señora Hudson y le lanzó al profesor Moradillo a su hermano- Yo me quedaré con el señor Verde

-Muy bien…-comentó John antes de darle a cada uno una hoja de sospechas que tenía los nombres de todas las habitaciones, armas y personajes- Ahora miren sus cartas y sin que nadie se dé cuenta, tachen lo que aparece en ellas en la hoja de sospechas.

Mientras todos marcaban sus hojas, el doctor distribuyó aleatoriamente las armas. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, tomó los dados y los lanzó.

-Cinco…-John tomó al coronel Mostaza y avanzó cinco casillas.

El tiempo comenzó a volar mientras todos empezaban a mover a los personajes por el tablero. El coronel Mostaza llegó al estudio y el rubio decidió mostrar cómo se hacían las suposiciones

-Muy bien, ahora que estoy en una habitación, puedo hacer las suposiciones-comentó- deduzco que el crimen lo cometió el profesor Moradillo en el estudio con el puñal…

-Eso es imposible John…-comentó Sherlock negando con la cabeza

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes la carta que pruebe lo contrario?-preguntó el aludido

-Tengo algo mejor-comentó el detective- Mira al profesor-señaló la figurita- tiene brazos débiles, propios de un hombre que se la pasa leyendo libros, no haciendo ejercicio. Su traje muestra que es profesor de universidad por lo tanto debía pasar toda la noche en vela calificando. Sus pantalones naranjas se ven de un material muy simple mostrando que tal vez no gana lo suficiente por lo tanto, creo que debe tener otro trabajo además de ser profesor. El cabello gris demuestra que debe tener más de 50 años sin embargo es delgado, regresando a la teoría de que no tiene dinero, no puede comer bien. Para matar a alguien con un puñal, es necesario tener fuerza para poder llegar hasta el corazón porque es obvio que no intentó romper el cráneo y en el estómago le hubiera dado tiempo al señor Negro de gritar atrayendo la atención del resto de los presentes. No pudo ser él…

Tres pares de ojos observaban al pelinegro. Mycroft negaba con la cabeza mientras la señora Hudson suspiraba.

-Sherlock… es un juego…-comentó John antes de suspirar- ¿Alguien tiene una carta que niegue mi deducción?

Mycroft le mostró la carta del profesor por lo tanto, no podía estar en el sobre. Siguieron jugando hasta que la señora Blanco entró en la cocina.

-Deduzco que el asesino del señor Negro fue el coronel Mostaza en la sala de baile con la porra.

-Equivocada, señora Hudson-comenzó Sherlock- A pesar de que el coronel Mostaza tiene la fuerza suficiente para descalabrar al señor Negro, el que lo haya hecho en el salón de baile es una tontería debido a la cantidad de espejos que se encuentran dentro del mismo, por más distraído que hubiera estado, el señor Negro lo hubiera visto venir, con suficiente tiempo de ventaja para gritar o evitar el ataque…

-Sherlock… cállate…-dijo su hermano mayor con la mano en la frente- estás arruinando el juego…

-No arruino nada-repuso el menor- éste juego no tiene cordura, es imposible que por azares del destino, el asesino esté dentro de ese sobre ¿dónde están las razones? Debió tener una razón para asesinar a alguien…

-Es un juego, Sherlock-le espetó su compañero de piso perdiendo la paciencia- Por el amor de Dios…

-Mira las pruebas, John… no, no veas, observa por una vez en tu vida-comentó antes de tomar el sobre del centro y abrirlo. Sacó las tres cartas y las miró-La señora Blanco en la biblioteca con la cuerda… ¡Imposible!

-¿Por qué es imposible?-preguntó el rubio

-Las bibliotecas de la arquitectura victoriana como lo es ésta casa, no tienen vigas en el techo-comentó Mycroft- la pobre anciana no puede ahorcar a alguien sin la ayuda de un punto de apoyo como una viga o una polea.

-Exacto, por lo tanto ¡este juego está mal!-exclamó Sherlock-no pueden dejar que el azar decida quién es el asesino.

-¿Y quién es el asesino según tu?-preguntó Watson cruzándose de brazos

-El señor Negro es el asesino-sentenció con satisfacción

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó John con los ojos como platos- El señor Negro no puede ser, él es la víctima.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiere que creas, él mandó al señor Verde a asesinarlo con el puñal-contestó antes de juntar las yemas de sus dedos escudriñando el tablero- Eso ocurrió mientras la señora Blanco se encontraba preparando la cena en la cocina…

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba en la cocina?-preguntó su compañero confundido

-Mira las sombras que hace la luz al salir de cada habitación, debía estar lo suficientemente oscuro para que tuvieran que encender las luces pero no lo suficientemente tarde para que todos estuvieran en un solo lugar o estuvieran a punto de despedirse. El señor Negro no podía ejecutar su propio asesinato en el comedor donde estarían todos reunidos así que tenía que ser antes o después de la cena. Después no podía ser porque todos estarían bailando en la sala de baile así que debía ser antes para que mientras sus invitados estaban recorriendo la casa y la servidumbre estuviera ocupada con los preparativos de la cena, nadie notara que él y el señor Verde entraron a la misma habitación-explicó mientras ponía a la señora blanco en la cocina- Ahora bien, por la pose que tiene el coronel mostaza en el que está apuntando a alguien, él debía estar con alguien o admirándose en la sala de baile, yo creo que es más probable la primera debido a la posición de la señorita Escarlata, ella está viendo hacia la derecha y él hacia la izquierda. Es obvio que el coronel quiere impresionarla, probablemente contándole una hazaña heroica reciente…

-Es increíble…-lo alabó el rubio mientras Mycroft soltaba un resoplido de desdén

-Pues no creo que sea tan reciente, Sherlock-comentó- El cabello gris del coronel delata su edad aunque su aspecto esté bastante conservado. En cuanto a su vestimenta, yo diría que se jubiló tres años antes mínimo, ahora se dedica a la caza deportiva como pasatiempo-señaló la banda que cruzaba el pecho de la figura- estas bandas son para poner las balas y su cinturón claramente muestra que porta un arma grande pero con baja potencia, definitivamente no un arma militar.

-Cállate y mejor ve a ver si tenemos galletas en la cocina, debes estar muriendo de hambre por tu pseudodieta-comentó el menor de los Holmes con desdén-ahora bien, estoy seguro de que tanto el coronel Mostaza como la señorita Escarlata se encontraban en el salón.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó su compañero completamente impresionado.

-Elemental, Watson, mira lo descubierta que está la señorita a diferencia de la señora azulejo que tiene su estola para cubrir sus brazos, es obvio que ella debía estar en un lugar cálido y la única habitación que podría serlo es el salón debido a la chimenea que está ahí. Entonces, el coronel Mostaza estaba con la señorita Escarlata en el salón…-tomó las dos figuras y las colocó en el salón- Ahora, observa la cara de alegría del profesor, definitivamente debía estar viendo algo bueno y ¿qué es lo que le interesaría al profesor de esa casa?

-Uhm… no lo sé… ¿los libros?-trató de adivinar mientras la señora Hudson se ponía de pie para irse

-Excelente John, el único lugar donde hay libros en esa casa es en la biblioteca, estoy seguro que el profesor se encontraba en la biblioteca admirando la colección del señor Negro por lo que no podía ser el asesino…-tomó al profesor y lo puso en la biblioteca- Eso solo nos deja a la señora Azulino… ella sería difícil de colocar si no fuera por su estola, nos dice todo, ella tenía frío y por su posición parecía estar levantando algo con mucha delicadeza ¿dónde crees que estén las cosas más delicadas, John?

-Uhm… no lo sé…-comentó mirando el tablero- ni idea

-En el invernadero, por supuesto, es el lugar más frío de la casa y se ve que el señor Negro tiene una buena cantidad de flores exóticas que llamaron la atención de la señora que tuvo que cubrirse bien para poder admirarlas y tocarlas con delicadeza-movió a la señora Azulino mientras hablaba- eso dejaba al señor Verde solo con el señor Negro para poder matarlo en la Sala de Baile.

-¿Por qué en la sala de baile y no en otro lado?-preguntó Watson asombrado

-Porque la sala de baile tiene un pasadizo secreto hacia la sala de billar, ahí el señor Verde podría decir que estuvo admirando la habitación en todo momento pues se nota que es un amante del billar- explicó el detective y al mirar la cara de confusión en su amigo, explicó- Además de tan característico color, muy parecido al de las mesas, mira sus manos, se nota que tienen la habilidad para tomar un palo de billar así como una mirada calculadora perfecta para saber donde caerá cada bola en un juego…

-Increíble ¿y cómo sabes que fue el señor Verde y no se suicidó?-comentó John confundido

-Mira la cara del señor Verde, se ve afligido y tiene los hombros rígidos, cualquier civil estaría nervioso ante la idea de asesinar a alguien, aunque sea con su consentimiento. Debían hacerlo lo más discreto posible así que no podían ocupar la pistola pues al señor Verdi no le daría tiempo de huir antes de que llegaran la señora Blanco o la señora Azulino que son las más cercanas. Tampoco podía ser la cuerda pues se tardarían mucho y alguien podía verlos. El candelabro lo dudo, el señor Verdi tendría que traerlo del comedor y se vería raro con uno en la mano mientras se dirige a la sala de baile-puso una x en su hoja de sospechas- Una porra sería igual de llamativa para traer por lo tanto yo digo que fue con el puñal. Es fácil de esconder debido a lo plano a lo plano que es y además, el señor Verdi tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo causándole el menor dolor posible y…

-Sherlock… es solo un juego…-comentó Mycroft poniéndose de pie-A pesar de que tus ideas son correctas, es solo un simple juego, ya olvídalo. Vístete y vámonos.

-Cállate gordo insoportable-lo insultó antes de ponerse de pie- La víctima es el asesino, punto final.

-Pero Mycroft tiene razón, eso no viene en las reglas-comentó John ganándose una mirada fría por parte del detective- No puede ser.

-¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Es la única explicación!-exclamó el pelinegro- Y Mycroft, ya viste la hora…

Casi le da un infarto al mayor de los Holmes al ver que habían pasado más de tres horas jugando. Rápidamente llamó a su madre para disculparse pero solo encontró el buzón de voz.

-Ya ni lo intentes, ella se largó con sus amigas al ver que no llegábamos-explicó Sherlock antes de mirar a su compañero. Mycroft estaba furioso por haber perdido tanto tiempo que fue azotando la puerta de la entrada- Y en cuanto a las razones del señor Negro para planear su asesinato, es obvio que todos los presentes no estaban ahí por una fiesta, iban a cobrarle, es la única explicación para una audiencia tan heterogénea, si realmente fuera una fiesta, todos serían ricos y adinerados, además de jóvenes. Mira la cara de aflicción del señor Negro en la caja, es obvio que no puede pagar, es por ello que la mejor manera de arreglarlo todo, es con su muerte y el señor Verdi es su mejor amigo, he ahí el disgusto y la desesperación del hombre al pensar que matará a su amigo ¡estoy que ardo! Gracias John, deberíamos jugar más seguido.

-No-respondió su compañero guardando el juego- Nunca más volverás a jugar Clue, he dicho…

* * *

Gracias por leer, éste es mi primer fic de Sherlock así que espero que les haya gustado

No olviden comentar y nos vemos en otros fics

Se despide

Ghostpen94


End file.
